


On Wounded Wings

by Dellessa



Series: Wingbeats [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP as a dragon. Now imagine person B as a dragon as well. Only person A is a rather large, fiery dragon that always shows their dominance over the other dragons they encounter. While person B is a rather calmer dragon, with luminescent scales and feathered wings; they are overall one of the most gorgeous and rarest breeds out there. When person A sees person B for the first time, their inclined to show their dominance, but being smitten by their beauty, decides to woo them and ask to be mates/partners. After some teasing, person B finally gives in and happily becomes person A’s mate/partner.<br/>Bonus: Person C is another dragon smitten by person B’s beauty. They try to somehow win them over, by either A: Person A fighting them and chasing Person C away. Or B: The couple invite the stranger to their home.</p><p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100584355313/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-as-a-dragon-now</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wounded Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [On Wounded Wings (中文版)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606888) by [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



Megatron soared high up in the air, passing over the densely wooded forest of quartz aspens and copper-elms. His territory spread out nearly as far as the optics could see. He had beat back every dragon that had tried to take it from him. He was the king of the Heights. THe most powerful dragon in all of creation, or at least he would like to think that of himself. 

His wings flapped hard, taking him higher into the sky, and passed a clearing. It gave him pause. He spotted a glint of red near the pool below. Something bright, and shiny. Something that did not belong. He spiraled down moving closer to the interloper. He would chase this one off as well. 

He winged closer, finally landing on the other side of the clearing he stalked towards the smaller dragon, hackles rising, and fire licking from his maw. 

The little dragon froze. It’s wings mantled and it puffed itself up trying to look bigger. It did not intimidate Megatron in the least, but the scent he caught intrigued him. He knew that smell, the faint beginning of heat. 

He circled around the other dragon, looking him up and down. He was not like any dragon that Megatron had seen before. He was small and sleek, with feathers and brightly coloured iridescent scales in shades of red and blue. “Lovely,” he purred. 

The small dragon straightened, and tucked his wings against his side. “Who are you! What do you want?” 

Megatron circled the dragon more slowly, drawing closer with each rotation, “I am Megatron, and you are trespassing on my lands little dragon.” Megatron moved close enough to brush against the much smaller dragon. “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

The little dragon’s optics widened, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize this territory was claimed by anyone. I got lost. There was a storm the other sol and it blew me far off course, far away from my own clans territory. I did not mean to trespass. It’s just---that---that I’ve hurt my wing. I can’t fly.” 

Megtron did notice that one wing drooped lower than the other. It was not held tightly against his body, but instead hung almost limply. “But you have, little one, you have trespassed whether you meant to or not. Perhaps it is fated then,” Megatron said, and nipped at the little dragon’s uninjured side. “Come back to my cave with me. I know a healer that can come to look at your wing.” 

“Th-that is very kind of you,” the mech said. 

“You never told me your name,” Megatron purred. 

“It is Orion.” 

“We should start walking then. It is a long trek back to my cave, little one.”

OoOoOoOo

The walk was long, and Orion felt like collapsing by the time they reached their destination. His wing hurt terribly, and the trees loomed around them in the most terrifying manner. It was so unlike his home. There were few trees there, and the sand stretched out forever. He missed the warmth of it. The forest was damp and cold, leaving him shivering.

The large dragon moved beside him seemingly unaware of Orion’s fear. “Ah, we are nearly there, little one. It is just over that ridge. You can rest there and I will bring you back food and the medic.” 

“That is very kind of you,” Orion said, and breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the cave. It felt safe at least. Megatron led him through the caverns until they reached one near the back that was full of soft, meshes. He curled up in them. They were soft as techno-spider silk. 

“Make yourself at home,” Megatron said, and watched the little dragon curl up. 

“Thank you,” Orion whispered. “I didn’t know I was so exhausted. I appreciate your hospitality.” 

“Rest. I will be back soon,” Megatron said and was gone before Orion could say another word.

OoOoOoOo

Orion had dozed off, and was still groggy when Megatron returned with a green and purple dragon. “I’m Hook. Megatron said that you had had an accident? Let me look.”

Orion stretched out his wing and whimpered as the medic examined it for injuries. “You have a sprain,” he said, and wrapped it up, immobilizing it so he would not injure it further. “so you will need to rest, and give it time to heal. Soaking in the hot spring here would help as well. I will also give Megatron some medicine to give you to ease the pain.” 

Orion shivered, “Thank you.”

“I will come back in five sols to access your progress. It would behove you to rest during that time.” 

“Of course, thank you,” Orion said, curling up he fell back into recharge almost immediately.

OoOoOoOo

Orion woke the next sol to the smell of food. His tank rumbled until he finally stirred and ventured to the entrance of the cavern he was in where Megatron awaited with a cyber-deer. He could smell the energon from the fresh kill, and fell on it almost immediately lapping up the energon that welled up when he bit into the cyber-animal. He was not used to such rich fuels. The dragons where he came from usually ate small kills such as glitch-mice and petro-rats. It was delicious though and his tank seemed to approve.

Soon enough his tank quieted, and he dozed as Megatron licked the energon that had smeared across his hide. It felt good, and made his chassis feel strangely hot. “Did you like that little one? Would you like something else to fuel on next time? techno-trout or some other cyber-fish? There are large turbo-trout in the stream as well?” 

“I’ve never had any of those.” 

“Wonderful. I’m sure you will enjoy them,” Megatron said, and continued to clean Orion’s chassis making the little dragon squirm and whimper. 

“I would,” Orion said. “I would enjoy it very much. You are such a good host.” 

“Mmmmm...perhaps. I would like to be more than a host, little one,” Megatron said. “I would like to court you.” 

“You would?” Orion asked, not too sure how he felt about it. 

“Yes,” he purred. “I would.” 

“You don’t even know me,” Orion said. 

“I would like to, very much,” Megatron said. “Very much, little one.”

Orion squirmed, remembering the way his frame heated up, “Can I think about it? W-would you mind?” 

“No, not at all. Take your time little one, and in the mean time...I will prove I would be a good mate to you.” 

“I’m certain you will try,” Orion finally managed.


End file.
